Venquila
Water|ailments = Waterblight|weaknesses = Ice, Dragon|creator = WhiteoutTM|image = }}Venquila (ven-KEE-la) is a large bird of prey can create tornadoes with its wings to corral prey and hunters alike. Physiology Venquila looks similar to a falcon mixed with a blue jay or shrike. Its feathers are various shades of tan and black, and its skin under all the feathers is black. It has a dark "mask" around its eyes similar to a shrike and a feathery crest that extends off of the back of its head. Its overdeveloped wings retain claws on the knuckles for last-ditch combat. Behavior Venquila is a daytime predator and will swoop down to grab small monsters such as Kelbi or Gajau. It uses its trademark tornadoes to pick prey off the ground or out of the water. It is not territorial and will attempt to flee immediately at the sight of a larger monster. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Venquila is in the middle of the food chain. Behavior Towards Other Monsters It flees larger monsters and only threatens smaller ones when it is hungry or enraged. Tracks *'Feathers - '''A few tan feathers laying on the ground. *'Footprints''' Specific Locale Interactions When using its tornadoes over water or puddles, they gain the ability to inflict water damage as well as Waterblight Special Behaviors None Abilities It can creates tornadoes using its powerful wings and is an excellent flyer, able to outpace a Rathalos in the air. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Steam huffs out of its mouth and its attacks become 10% faster. It flies more in this state. *Tired State: It drools and flies much less. Its attacks become 10% slower. Mounts Hunters jump on its back and it starts flying for the duration of the mount. A successful mount will knock it out of the sky. Unsuccessful mounts immediately put it into rage mode. Ecology *Habitat Range Venquila is usually found in dry, warm environments where prey abounds. *Ecological Niche Although Venquila is a well-adapted predator, its relatively small size makes it common prey for larger monsters. This places it in the middle-bottom of most food chains. *Biological Adaptations It has overdeveloped wings compared to most bird wyverns, with the crucial development of flight feathers. The curvature of these wings allows for unique airflow patterns that create columnar air vortexes when flapped fully upright. *Behavior It flees from larger monsters and occasionally attacks small monsters. It is diurnal. Attacks *'Talon Swipe:' On Ground: raises one leg and slashes suddenly with the talons on the end. In Air: Flies over the target, slowing to slash with both talons in similar fashion to a Rathalos or Rathian. *'Wing Attack: '''Swings one wing outward in a 180 degree arc. This can be quickly followed by up to two more swipes with alternating wings. *'Tornado:' Flaps both wings in front of itself forming a tornado that moves forward and then slows to a stop after a couple seconds. Tornadoes deal minor damage but will pick up as many as 4 hunters and float them around until the first hunter is hit or 4 seconds have passed after trapping the first hunter. The tornadoes remain active for about 30 seconds or for 4 seconds after a hunter gets trapped in one. This tornado can inflict waterblight if performed over water. *'Aerial Swoop:' Flies close to the ground, either straight or turning as it goes. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts Its head can be broken and its wings can each be broken individually. The head loses its signature crest and gains a large scratch mark on the beak, and the wings become more tattered. These have no effect on its combat. Breaking the head drops a Venquila Crest and for the second wing that gets broken it will drop a Venquila Wing. Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. *Head = ★★★ *Torso = ★★ *Wings = ★★ *Feet = ★ *Tail= ★★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ✖ Status Effectiveness *Poison =★★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = ★★ Shiny Item Drops It drops Wyvern Tears or Venquila Feathers when toppled. Slinger Ammo Drops Piercing Pods. Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) It can be affected by Frenzy and Hyper Status. It does not have an apex form. Trivia *Venquila's name is derived from ''ventus, which is Latin for wind, and aquila, which is Italian for eagle. *Its design takes heavy inspiration from Pokemon's Talonflame, since I had no idea how to draw birds of prey. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:WhiteoutTM Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster